Say It With Flowers
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Bagi Murasakibara Atsushi cinta itu menempati nomor lima puluh. Nomor satu hingga empat puluh sembilan Maibou-chin, Chiki-chin, Taro-chin dan kawan-kawan. Tapi sejak dia melihat pemuda penjual bunga, prinsipnya runtuh. Warning inside! Sho-ai, MuraMuro. Enjoy reading minna-san.


**Say It With Flowers**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair: MuraMuro**

 **Genre: romance(gagal)**

 **Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc,typo, aneh dll**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi Murasakibara Atsushi cinta itu menempati nomor lima puluh. Nomor satu hingga empat puluh sembilan Maibou- _chin_ , Chiki- _chin_ , Taro- _chin_ dan kawan-kawan. Ya itu prinsipnya selama delapan belas tahun yang dia pegang. Tapi prinsip itu harus runtuh saat ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis penjual bunga. Dadanya berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum lembut itu. Pipinya memanas saat menyentuh kulit halus itu. Sungguh dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi, Murasakibara- _kun_ , bunga apa yang akan kau beli hari ini?" kalimat wajar dari sang pemuda bernama Himuro Tatsuya sukses membuat Murasakibara menahan nafas selama beberapa detik.

"Eemm mawar." Dan Murasakibara akan memjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Himuro akan tersenyum kalem dan mulai bekerja, merangkai beberapa mawar dan memberikannya pada pelanggan setia.

Setelah menyodorkan buket mawar merah cantik itu Himuro bertanya."Untuk siapa mawar-mawar itu Murasakibara- _kun_?"

"Untukmu." Dan buket mawar berisi sepuluh tangkai itu kembali pada Himuro.

"Untukku? Lagi? Dan tidak ada alasan khusus seperti biasa?" Murasakibara hanya mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu Muro- _chin_ , aku akan datang lagi besok. _Jaa ne_."

Himuro melambai kecil, dia meletakkan buket bunga itu disamping meja kasir. Ini sudah kedelapan kalinya pemuda jangkung itu memberinya buket mawar dan tak ada alasan khusus kenapa pemuda ungu itu memberinya bunga.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya seperti biasa lonceng tokonya berdenting pelan. Dan sapaan malas yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Pagi Muro- _chin_."

"Bunga lagi Murasakibara- _kun_?" Murasakibara menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin membantu Muro- _chin_." Murasakibara menggaruk belakang kepalanya, rautnya malas seperti biasa.

Himuro tersenyum."Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa menyiram air pada bunga tulip, aku akan menata ulang susunan bunga aster."

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk menuruti. Sebenarnya membantu pemuda penjual bunga ini semata-mata ide dari teman. Mereka bilang perhatian yang diberikan akan membuat orang yang dia sukai terpikat. Ya sudah Murasakibara mengikuti saran teman-temannya saja toh dia tak memiliki pengalaman apapun.

Murasakibara menyiram bunga-bunga tulip aneka warna sembari memandangi Himuro yang sibuk dengan bunga-bunga aster yang cantik. Entah kenapa pemuda raven itu terlihat seperti dewi tumbuh-tumbuhan. Pemuda itu tampak bersinar –karena cahaya matahari menerobos kaca jendela dan menerpa Himuro yang sedang berjongkok dikumpulan bunga aster. Cantik.

"Muro- _chin_." Ujar Murasakibara pelan.

Pemuda raven itu mendongak."Ya, Murasakibara- _kun_?"

"Atsushi, panggil Atsushi saja." Sahut si ungu.

Himuro tampak berpikir lalu tersenyum."Baiklah Atsushi. Ada apa?"

"Ne Muro- _chin_ , kata orang bunga memiliki makna. Apa itu benar?" Murasakibara memandang Himuro dengan tatapan tanpa minat.

"Hm kalau menurutku itu benar." Himuro mengangkat ember air yang berisi bunga aster orange di rak kayu, dia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Misalnya?" tanya Murasakibara.

Himuro menghentikan kegiatannya memindah ember-ember berisi bunga, dia jadi tertarik pada pertanyaan pemuda jangkung yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya itu."Kau tertarik dengan makna bunga Atsushi?"

"Cukup tertarik."

Himuro tertawa kecil."Dari jawabanmu kau malah nampak sangat tidak tertarik Atsushi."

Murasakibara tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, tunjuk saja bunga yang ingin kau ketahui maknanya."

Murasakibara mengangguk, mata ungunya melirik pada bunga-bunga segar di toko itu. Beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya dia menarik satu bunga.

"Tulip ungu?" tanya Himuro saat Murasakibara menarik satu tangkai bunga tulip yang belum mekar sempurna."Bunga tulip ungu melambangkan cinta pada pandangan pertama, Atsushi." Pemuda ungu itu mengangguk lagi. Tangannya yang jenjang menarik satu keranjang bunga dan meletakkan bunga tulip itu di sana.

Lalu Murasakibara berjalan beberapa langkah menuju rak yang berisi bunga-bunga mawar yang merekah indah dengan berbagai warna. Dengan sembarangan dia mengambil satu tangkai bunga merah tua dan merah muda.

"Arti mawar merah ada_" Murasakibara memberi aba-aba pada Himuro untuk tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya. Sementara itu si pemilik toko bunga hanya memandang bingung.

Murasakibara berjalan lagi menuju rak bunga anyelir, lalu dia menarik anyelir merah dan memasukannya dikeranjang. Himuro tak berkomentar apapun, dia hanya terdiam melihat Murasakibara berkeliling di dalam tokonya. Tingkah Murasakibara sukses membuatnya lupa untuk meletakkan papan ' _open'_ di depan tokonya.

"Sudah Muro- _chin_ , aku ingin membayar bunga-bunga ini." Himuro tersentak saat Murasakibara sudah berdiri didepan kasir.

"A-ah iya." Buru-buru pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir."Hanya ini Atsushi?" Murasakibara mengangguk.

Himuro dengan segera merangkai bunga-bunga pilihan Murasakibara."Kau ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang?"

Murasakibara reflek menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan wajah teduh Himuro."Gadis itu pasti sangat beruntung. Bunga pilihan Atsushi mewakili beberapa makna." Himuro tersenyum lembut. Murasakibara tak berkedip selama lima detik.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama." Himuro menarik tulip ungu."Rasa cinta yang sangat besar, dan ungkapan kekaguman," dia menyisipkan mawar merah dan pink serta anyelir merah.

"Aku akan memberikanmu rangkaian bunga ini Cuma-Cuma. Khusus untukmu Atsushi. Semoga beruntung dengan gadis itu. Ne." Himuro menyodorkan rangkaian bunga itu pada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara terdiam, menarik nafas pelan."Muro- _chin_."

"Ya?" Himuro menoleh, dia sedang membersihkan meja kerjanya.

"Terima kasih." Murasakibara tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Himuro juga membalas senyumnya. Murasakibara belum bergerak dari tempatnya, pemuda raven itu memandang bingung."Ada apa Atsushi?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sebuket bunga itu dia sodorkan di depan muka si pemilik toko.

"E-eh?"

"Ini untuk Muro- _chin_." Jawab Murasakibara tanpa basa basi.

 _Blush_

"U-untukku?"

Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Semalam penuh aku sibuk mencari makna bunga. Dan aku menemukan arti bagus pada bunga-bunga itu." Ujar Murasakibara polos.

Wajah putih Himuro semakin memerah. Dia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa. Otaknya kosong.

"Muro- _chin_ , kau menerimaku 'kan?"

"Y-ya A-atsushi." Dan dia menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang.

Katakan itu dengan bunga jika kata-kata tak mewakili perasaanmu, ne?

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Narin: Yahoooo Narin nongol lagi XD /plak

B: B juga ikut nongol lagi. Konnichiwa minna.

Narin: kali ini Narin dan B bawa pair yang baru pertama kali dijadiin main, biasanya Cuma buat sisipan. Tangan saya gatel udah lama pengen buat ff tntang mereka tapi blm dapet ide yang pas. Dan kebetulan saya juga udah lama pengen bkin ff tentang makna bunga. Dan jadilah ini semoga enak dibaca XD

B: maaf klo arti bunganya salah, si baka author Cuma bermodal search doank.

Narin: B jangan jujur amat dooong XP /plak. Oh maaf OOT, adakah Ukeshi lover disini? Kalo ada, adakah yang mau mau gabung digrub wa khusus Ukeshi? Biar bisa berbagi hehehe. Yang minat boleh PM ntar saya kasih kontak WA saya :3

Sekiaaaan~

 **With love**

 **Narin to B**


End file.
